Utilizador Discussão:Lele Mj/Arquivo 2
Essa página é um arquivo da minha página de discussão. Por favor, não deixe mensagens aqui. Arquivo 1 Proposta Olá Lele, coloco esta mensagem na caixa de mensagem com um propósito, não me desculpar, não acho que fiz nada de errado, mas porque acho que os assuntos abordados ontem (18/11/12), podem ser muito bem revisados novamente para mudar-mos para melhor, penso em abrir um tópico no fórum da wiki para discutir melhor este assunto. ATENCIOSAMENTE: 09h57min de 19 de Novembro de 2012 (UTC) Votos obrigatórios Olá, você disse no fórum sobre a votação ser feita pela comunidade, mas acho que não específicou que toda a comunidade, não vota, pelo contrário, poucas pessoas da comunidade se informam das votações, mesmo com a falta de vontade, pelo menos, o voto deveria ser obrigatório para toda a comunidade efetiva na wiki, e não somente uma parte pequena dela. ATENCIOSAMENTE: 15h07min de 19 de Novembro de 2012 (UTC) Grato OK, valeu pelo aviso das páginas de discussão. ATENCIOSAMENTE: Sade(deixe uma mensagem) 16h41min de 24 de Novembro de 2012 (UTC) Contato Olá Lele, estava querendo falar com vc, mandei uma DM para vc no twitter. Me envie um e-mail para domingosjunior87@gmail.com, tava querendo trocar uma idéia com vc. Domingos Coelho Jr (discussão) 12h35min de 4 de Dezembro de 2012 (UTC) Fórum Olá Lele! Como vai? Bem, vim aqui para lhe avisar que estamos discutindo um novo tópico no Fórum aqui. Peço a sua opinião ;) Ra98(discussão) 22h25min de 4 de Dezembro de 2012 (UTC)Ra98 How are you today? Olá Lele, Só passei aqui para saber se está tudo bem...percebi que você não tem passado nem aqui nem na sua outra wiki, então só queria saber se está tudo bem por ai ;) Thales César (discussão) 00h50min de 26 de Fevereiro de 2013 (UTC) :Ah, sim! Que bom que conseguiu se organizar, Lele. Também estou tendo o mesmo problema, e ainda estou a definir alguns horários. Talvez eu siga sua ideia, hehehe. Mas legal que está de volta! Estamos precisando de você! :D :Thales César (discussão) 23h27min de 26 de Fevereiro de 2013 (UTC) PAC Está pronta a página do Projeto de Aceleração do Crescimento. Não esqueça de passar nela e mostrar o seu apoio! JediSam(discussão) 21h53min de 13 de Junho de 2013 (UTC) Lele! Ei Lele!! Não vai editar mais não é? :( JediSam(discussão) 20h24min de 12 de Setembro de 2013 (UTC) Ei? Olá Lele Mj, Como vai? Tudo certo? Já fazem três meses que você não tem editado na ''Star Wars Wiki''. Por motivos de segurança, administradores, burocratas e moderadores têm seus direitos removidos depois de cinco meses de inatividade. Então estou só deixando um aviso que isso pode acabar acontecendo com você. Se você realmente não vai mais editar e/ou usar seus diretos, deixe uma mensagem aqui avisando. Do contrário, volte a editar, nem que seja um pouco. Que a Força esteja com você! JediSam(discussão) 15h27min de 12 de Dezembro de 2013 (UTC) Tópico no fórum Fala Lele, Criei este tópico no fórum sobre a adição de um tutorial para ajudar os novos usuários da wiki. Conto com sua opinião lá, a fim de poder colocar em prática o que for decidido o mais rápido possível. Thales César (discussão) 02h26min de 8 de Dezembro de 2014 (UTC) Como andam as coisas? Olá, sou um usuário das antigas, não sei se você lembra de mim. Depois de um tempo sem editar por diversos motivos, agora estou querendo voltar. Como andam as coisas por aqui e o que mudou nos últimos 2 anos? E outra, como eu poderia voltar contribuir para a Wiki? Espero escrever artigos relacionados ao mundo real. Rafa323(discussão) 19h50min de 28 de Dezembro de 2014 (UTC) Re: Como andam as coisas? Pois é, eu penso em editar principalmente os produtos lançados aqui no Brasil, porque em lugar algum você encontra informações decentes sobre isso. Como que funciona esse fórum? A wiki mudou tanto que agora tem até como fazer chat com voz... (?!) E quem são os utilizadores mais ativos? Acredito que da minha época só reste você viva por aqui. PS: Ah, é, eu tava olhando as edições recentes e vi que você está começando a editar sobre as novas publicações de histórias em quadrinhos. Entretanto, você está colocando o nome da publicação como "Star Wars Legends", mas acredito que "Legends" em si é só um selo, e não o nome da revista. Então, um nome provável seria "Star Wars (Panini Comics)". Há uma certa confusão quanto as HQ's na wiki. Algumas revistas estão como Star Wars 1, por exemplo, mas houveram várias Star Wars 1 (das que eu lembro, da Ediouro, On Line Editora e agora, da Panini). Então eu listarei todas as revistas lançadas no Brasil de acordo com a publicadora, como eu dei no exemplo acima, "Star Wars (Panini Comics). É melhor falar com os editores que estão mexendo com o tema para não aumentar mais ainda a confusão. -Eu criei uma página de desambiguação para Star Wars 1. Por favor, clica aí e vê se esse seria um bom padrão a ser seguido. Valeu! Rafa323(discussão) 11h13min de 29 de Dezembro de 2014 (UTC) *Então tá, vou colocar na página de desambiguação como "Star Wars Legends 1". Mas creio que o padrão seja a melhor solução para as da On Line e da Ediouro. Bem que podiam explicar que diabo é "Legends", já que até no livro Herdeiro do Império que é da Aleph aparece isso. No momento, quanto aos quadrinhos, priorizarei as revistas lançadas pela On Line (já que tenho todas aqui). Acredito, no entanto, que para facilitar os leitores da wiki que estejam interessados no assunto, haja uma página listando todas as edições e quadrinhos que foram lançados no Brasil, mas preciso saber a sua opinião e dos outros usuários e administradores sobre isso antes. Pedido e aviso Lele, Estou testando um script e preciso que você me diga se ele está funcionando aí pra você. Preciso que você, como usuária anônima, tente editar algumas páginas. Veja se o Editor Visual ainda abre, ou se você é redirecionada para o editor clássico. Outra coisa, eu agora consigo capturar falas dubladas para nossas . Se você precisar de algum áudio, coloque a citação aqui. Thales César (discussão) 02h23min de 7 de Janeiro de 2015 (UTC) :Eu e o Sam andamos brincando com a e ontem, fazendo alguns testes para as prováveis alterações que teremos que fazer na Wiki devido à divisão de Cânon e Legends. Em relação à nossa ideia de criar um bot para auxiliar nessa adaptação, você quer levar isso pra frente ou prefere que solicitemos ajuda a algum bot existente por aí? :Ainda sobre esse assunto, eu tive uma ideia para organizarmos melhor a divisão de artigos Cânon e Legends. Me dê sua opinião a respeito. Também aproveito para pedir sua participação neste tópico. :Thales César (discussão) 04h01min de 8 de Janeiro de 2015 (UTC) ::Eu consigo o áudio garantidamente de todos os 6 filmes. O TCW não posso garantir, mas é provável também. Vá deixando as falas aqui, porque eu vou consiguí-las praticamente de uma vez só. Quanto ao bot, ele já está feito? Posso ajudá-la no desenvolvimento? Hehehe, desde daquele dia em que conversamos sobre o bot, fiquei bastante curioso sobre o desenvolvimento de um. Thales César (discussão) 05h01min de 11 de Janeiro de 2015 (UTC) Novela x Romance Olá Lele! Então, já que nós vamos arrumar os nomes, queria lembrar que precisamos tomar cuidado na hora de mudar os nomes. Existem muitos romances de Star Wars, que tínhamos traduzido como "novelas" por engano, mas também existem algumas novelas (sim, novelas mesmo) e por isso temos que tomar cuidado pra ver qual é qual. JediSam(discussão) 15h27min de 11 de Janeiro de 2015 (UTC) Para tudo! :P Leles, acabei dando uma de curioso e fui atrás do Pywikibot, uma framework feita em Python para desenvolvimento de bots. Fiz um teste (veja o meu sumário de edição... você já não viu algum parecido na Wookiee? ) com essa ferramenta (usando minha conta de admin mesmo, não recomendo que façam isso em casa, kkkkk) e meu teste foi bem sucedido. O que proponho, então, é que eu te ajude com o novo bot, o qual, aliás, já tem trabalho a fazer: colocar o "legends" em todas as nossas páginas "dentro-do-universo". Ah, o motivo pelo qual eu fui atrás do Pywikibot, além da curiosidade, é que meu computador não conseguiu rodar o AutoWikiBrowser. Thales César (discussão) 00h57min de 13 de Janeiro de 2015 (UTC) :Desculpe aparecer aqui mais uma vez, eu sei que é meio chato editar 300 vezes a página de discussão de usuário sem ele ter visto e ter tido tempo de responder.... mas enfim, só queria acrescentar que pelo menos dois bots da Wookiee contam com essas nossas duas plataformas, escolhendo uma de acordo com a tarefa requisitada. E que eu fiz outra edição teste, desta vez um pouco mais prática, exemplificando o que o novo bot poderia fazer pra gente. Thales César (discussão) 01h25min de 13 de Janeiro de 2015 (UTC) Re:Predefinição do SWL Eaí, Lele!! Era meio pequena e confusa hehe. Mas olhando agora, percebo que ficou overkill mesmo! Acho que o certo seria tirar as histórias e colocar só os nomes das revistas (quis colocar muitos detalhes sem perceber que estava muito grande...) e, então criar predefinições para os arcos só com as histórias. Se quiser mudar alguma coisa, pode ir lá! E sobre a , pode tirar mesmo! Quando eu for vasculhar a Wiki, e encontrar alguma página ~suspeita~ sobre uma série que não tenha nenhuma informação sobre publicação no Brasil e tal seria o certo colocá-la (já que eu não tenho as revistas né ). Daí se você souber se foi publicada, só tirar; e pra confirmar é só colocar na página a revista em que a história foi publicada, e daí dar o jeito nas categorias e tudo mais. JediSam(discussão) 14h18min de 30 de Janeiro de 2015 (UTC) Links Cânon Sim senhora! Hahahaha, feito! Eu mexi na , e ela, agora, tem um segundo parâmetro opcional: que fica . Thales César (discussão) 12h41min de 8 de Fevereiro de 2015 (UTC) Hi! Thanks for adding CU wiki to the interlang. I knew that you use interlang, but wanted the interwiki to be seen. There are also many other wikis you don't have in interlang - just see. If you want, add them. ~Quentum 18h20min de 17 de Fevereiro de 2015 (UTC) :By the way, the letter "С" in cyrilic alphabet is transliterated as "S", so I moved CU link in the template. ~Quentum 18h22min de 17 de Fevereiro de 2015 (UTC) ::And another thing... When you update links in interlang, write about it here, because the HotCat could be set. ~Quentum 18h31min de 17 de Fevereiro de 2015 (UTC) Infoboxes Olá Lele, Atualizar os campos de uma infobox (ou de qualquer predefinição importante) requer que outras páginas sejam atualizadas. Você tem atualizado a /preload, mas tem esquecido da Ajuda:Predefinições/Infobox. Lembre-se de que é importante manter essas páginas sempre corretas para que todos possam utilizar as predefinições corretamente. Abraços, Thales César (discussão) 16h42min de 26 de Fevereiro de 2015 (UTC) Avisos comunitários Olá Lele, Estive pensando em melhorar nosso sistema de mensagens públicas a fim de chamar a comunidade toda para um tópico importante no fórum ou algum assunto de importância. O que temos feito é atualizar as Mensagens Comunitárias e avisar os usuários pessoalmente em alguns casos. Quero melhorar isso. Não creio que as Mensagens Comunitárias funcionem tão bem, nem acho que avisar cada usuário individualmente uma solução prática. Eu estive pensando no seguinte: *Colocar um espaço para avisos na Página principal; *Alterar o texto de aviso de atualização das Mensagens Comunitárias; *Criar um sistema de "avisos oficiais", que seria um blog ou uma página na qual postaríamos avisos para toda a comunidade; **Neste caso, a poderia incluir edições nessa página, e também poderíamos interagir essa estrutura com as Mensagens Comunitárias São algumas ideias. Me diga o que você acha. Eu acredito que precisamos melhorar as comunicações aqui na Wiki, com o fim de garantir que os assuntos mais importantes cheguem a todos. Abraços, Thales César (discussão) 23h30min de 11 de Março de 2015 (UTC) :Na realidade, minha ideia era usar todas essas em conjunto. A página de avisos seria útil para conter mais informações sobre o aviso (quando necessário) e também serviria para manter um histórico das mensagens. Eu acredito que a página principal é bastante visitada pela galera, de modo que uma pequena caixa de aviso no início dela ajude a espalhar o aviso. :Que páginas você quer, exatamente? Digo, o que essas páginas afetam, não entendi bem... . De qualquer forma, sempre que você quiser descobrir uma página MediaWiki, você pode adicionar "uselang=qqx" na URL para exibir o nome das páginas MediaWiki ao invés do texto que elas contém. Ou, se preferir, você poder pesquisar em todas as páginas MediaWiki da Wiki. :Thales César (discussão) 00h14min de 13 de Março de 2015 (UTC) ::Hahaha, sei, sim, fui eu quem implementou esse dropdown . A página é essa; muito cuidado, porém, ao editá-la: é imprescindível manter sua formatação (quebras de linha e linhas em branco) para que o JavaScript funcione corretamente. A parte de copyright das imagens eu tinha achado há um tempo, mas esqueci. Vou pesquisar e quando achar a página, eu te aviso. Thales César (discussão) 14h41min de 14 de Março de 2015 (UTC) Dúvida: Porque do Veto? Lele, Bom dia. Em minha primeira contribuição observei que haviam informações controversas quanto a personagem Barriss Offee, uma vez que no texto não havia relação aos fatos ocorridos na 5a temporada de Clone Wars. Fiz uma nova edição, colocando detalhadamente o que ocorreu na série animada, no entanto, em seguida VOCÊ editou o conteúdo e APAGOU TUDO, você poderia explicar o porquê, uma vez que não havia informação errada? Sou novo no Wikia e agradeço a atenção, foi no sentido de colaborar e ajudar outros fãs. Obrigado Lê! Muito obrigado pela orientação e ajuda Lelê, espero poder dar novas contribuições em breve, seja com textos ou fotos. Vivendo e apredendo... Que a força esteja com você! Portal Cânon Olá Lele, Então... falta um pouco mais de um mês para ... não seria bom começar a montar o portal para o novo cânon? O CSS está pronto para a divisão, acho que devemos iniciar a discussão com a comunidade a respeito (até para escolher o design e tals). Thales César (discussão) 13h32min de 10 de Novembro de 2015 (UTC) :Vamos lá: #Gostei dos algarismos romanos ali. Eu só deixaria um pouquinho menor. #Não acho que um sistema de abas ficaria bom em páginas principais... hahahaha, acho que o sistema da Brickipedia (com aqueles quatro "blocões" no meio da página principal) é um bom modelo. #Na minha tela, ficou cortado... nem reconheci o Kylo Ren no fundo. Esse é um dos motivos que me fazem rejeitar esse tipo de fundo; prefiro paisagens, como Coruscant, Hoth, Tatooine... :Outra coisa: Será que é legal alterar a cor do seu logo? O que eu pensei foi em ter esse mesmo logo em duas cores, uma para cada design. A ideia é que apenas a cor do logo mude, reforçando a ideia de divisão do site em duas partes. Thales César (discussão) 00h00min de 14 de Novembro de 2015 (UTC) ::#Beleza então ::#Pode deixar, vou experimentar algumas coisas... ::#Gostei dessa versão de Tatooine mas... hahahaha, me passa uma sensação de aridez ::É melhor, então, criarmos um tópico no fórum? Estamos com todas as ideias preparadas para apresentar para a comunidade? Thales César (discussão) 12h47min de 16 de Novembro de 2015 (UTC) Re:Login do Facebook Aê Lele, tudo sussa? Ooô não faço idéia aê do que pode ter contecido pois não falei contu sobre nossa página antes, mana! Mas não ti preocupe, agora já botei pra você total acesso a essa página maneiraça! Daóra aê! JediSam(discussão) 12h35min de 30 de Novembro de 2015 (UTC) Lele ily ~minx Vamos precisar de um barco maior Lele, Nós precisamos de maiores resoluções de ambas as nossas novas logos... será que você as consegue para nós? Thales César (discussão) 02h33min de 21 de Dezembro de 2015 (UTC) Que tal se...? Olá Leles, Combinei os scripts do de arrumar os links Cânon e de atualizar a e criei um script para atualizar as Aparições de artigos dentro-de-universo com base na de artigos de mídia. O que você acha da iniciativa? A ideia aqui é tentar reduzir o trabalho de ficar listando aparições e tals... Posso também tentar fazer o contrário: procurar na seção Aparições de todos os artigos pela mídia desejada e, a partir daí, criar na página dela sua . Este caminho dá bem mais trabalho, mas acho que pode ser feito também. O que me diz? Estou em dúvida se esse tipo de coisa será realmente útil porque, embora o BB seja capaz de atualizar sistematicamente os artigos, ele ainda não é capaz de colocar as aparições na ordem cronológica, tal como pede nosso Guia de Leiaute. Fiz isso pensando naquele nosso papo de como é trabalhoso construir essa seção em artigos. Thales César (discussão) 13h54min de 9 de Janeiro de 2016 (UTC) Problemas com o BB Fala, Leles, tudo certo? Então, duas questões sobre o : #A substituição de "dróide" por "droide" fez com que algumas imagens fossem retiradas dos artigos e adicionadas à Especial:Ficheiros não utilizados, página que o BB verifica esporadicamente. Cuidado ao rodar esses rotinas de substituição de texto para não gerar mais problemas como esse. Renomeei as imagens com a escrita correta. #Nem todas nossas infoboxes estão atualizadas com o |imagem=. Então, novamente o BB retirou as imagens de alguns artigos cuja infobox apenas aceitava o parâmetro |image=. De novo, cuidado com a substituição automática do AWB. Atualizei as infoboxes afetadas com o novo parâmetro. Eu sei que é difícil lidar com todas essas questões do BB, mas, ei!, é para isso que estou aqui, certo? Trabalhamos com o bot em dupla para tornar o trabalho mais eficiente, correto? Thales César (discussão) 19h03min de 19 de Fevereiro de 2016 (UTC)